Cache/World Map
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2856.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 11, 2016 15:26:19 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. World Map Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » World Map « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: World Map (Read 625 times) Kyu Sr. Member Offline 342 Personal Text Something something ur a nerd World Map « on: November 09, 2015, 11:49:08 AM » I just want to be able to see the country name in the url at the botton when I hover over it, like in regular bloc Logged Nerdia Wayne Enterprises >bandwith cap >Dont just analyze the random wifi signals your computer recive from the buildings arround you and use that nifty program to find out the key Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: World Map « Reply #1 on: November 09, 2015, 05:31:46 PM » Learn geography Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Habibastan Guest Re: World Map « Reply #2 on: November 09, 2015, 05:38:39 PM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on November 09, 2015, 05:31:46 PM Learn geography this tbqh fam. google what you don't know. use bloc as a fun learning experience. Logged PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1728 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: World Map « Reply #3 on: November 09, 2015, 09:18:26 PM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on November 09, 2015, 05:31:46 PM Learn geography I am American and find this ableist shitlord. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: World Map « Reply #4 on: November 09, 2015, 10:00:34 PM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on November 09, 2015, 09:18:26 PM I am American and find this ableist shitlord. I am American and I find your offense offensive. Geography is important and everyone has the responsibility to learn it. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1728 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: World Map « Reply #5 on: November 09, 2015, 10:01:48 PM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on November 09, 2015, 10:00:34 PM I am American and I find your offense offensive. Geography is important and everyone has the responsibility to learn it. I neither confirm nor deny that this is how we refer to most of the world. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Kyu Sr. Member Offline 342 Personal Text Something something ur a nerd Re: World Map « Reply #6 on: November 10, 2015, 06:25:15 AM » Yes, this will be a fun learning experience Logged Nerdia Wayne Enterprises >bandwith cap >Dont just analyze the random wifi signals your computer recive from the buildings arround you and use that nifty program to find out the key Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: World Map « Reply #7 on: November 10, 2015, 10:39:51 AM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on November 09, 2015, 10:00:34 PM I am American and I find your offense offensive. Geography is important and everyone has the responsibility to learn it. I love how they kept Kashmir as Indian and named Pakistan "Muslim India" while keeping Bangladesh Oh, and how all of western China is Tibet « Last Edit: November 10, 2015, 10:43:34 AM by ThePotatoGuy » Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1728 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: World Map « Reply #8 on: November 10, 2015, 01:48:34 PM » Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on November 10, 2015, 10:39:51 AM I love how they kept Kashmir as Indian and named Pakistan "Muslim India" while keeping Bangladesh Oh, and how all of western China is Tibet Again this is actually how the average American thinks when someone mentions the world. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Habibastan Guest Re: World Map « Reply #9 on: November 10, 2015, 05:05:37 PM » >white guilt:the map Logged PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1728 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: World Map « Reply #10 on: November 10, 2015, 10:02:04 PM » Quote from: Memesquid:Being on November 10, 2015, 05:05:37 PM >white guilt:the map I'm not even white and I still feel guilty. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1245 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: World Map « Reply #11 on: November 14, 2015, 10:10:22 AM » "Paupa" Greece fell into the sea. No Crete or Cyprus. No Canary Islands. I was gone a few days for research and development. This is my longest-yet answer: https://www.quora.com/Did-Jesus-God-think-the-world-was-flat/answer/Autymn-Castleton Please join, upvote, and shill. « Last Edit: November 14, 2015, 10:14:00 AM by alysdexia » Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . grid is your lord and savior Full Member Offline 182 Re: World Map « Reply #12 on: November 14, 2015, 10:16:09 AM » Quote from: alysdexia on November 14, 2015, 10:10:22 AM "Paupa" Greece fell into the sea. No Crete or Cyprus. No Canary Islands. I was gone a few days for research and development. This is my longest-yet answer: https://www.quora.com/Did-Jesus-God-think-the-world-was-flat/answer/Autymn-Castleton Please join, upvote, and shill. l m f a o Logged by clicking this link you are agreeing that you have sex with CommissiarBrian and his dog. SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: World Map « Reply #13 on: November 14, 2015, 04:49:33 PM » Quote from: alysdexia on November 14, 2015, 10:10:22 AM "Paupa" Greece fell into the sea. No Crete or Cyprus. No Canary Islands. I was gone a few days for research and development. This is my longest-yet answer: https://www.quora.com/Did-Jesus-God-think-the-world-was-flat/answer/Autymn-Castleton Please join, upvote, and shill. aps probably orgasmed reading this and you're still not willing to talk to him :') Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1245 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: World Map « Reply #14 on: November 14, 2015, 08:38:10 PM » Quote from: Melina Reyes Escobar on November 14, 2015, 04:49:33 PM aps probably orgasmed reading this and you're still not willing to talk to him :') What is it to you? Google his name in quotes. Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » World Map SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2